


【3490铁盾】【GB】欲善其事

by Schlenk



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 是GB，不逆，道具流女攻男受含有大量3490设定捏造（嘛这大部分也只能捏造……）有寡冬提及请确认无误后食用





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫记得自己曾经真诚地向娜塔莎·史塔克提问，为什么会有那么多人热衷于在互联网上向陌生人分享自己的私生活和私密情绪。

“尤其是情感问题。”史蒂夫盯着手机上被归类到一个文件夹中的几个软件，“不知为什么，很多网站最后似乎都会变成情感问题咨询网站。”

“你会这么问，说明你大概没有碰到过只有对陌生人才说得出口的情感问题。这点在现实中可有点难以完成，但在网上，你只要随意注册一个账号，就可以拉到一大票绝对不知道你是谁的有闲人士，无偿地、热心地、多维度地为你提供建议，而你需要付出的仅仅只是问题本身。”

史蒂夫也记得自己当时耸了耸肩，不置可否。他确实没用遇到过需要或者想要对陌生人倾诉的情感问题，如果他有情感问题需要解决，大概会自己一个人靠在沙发上默默思考，或者向亲近和信任的人求助，而不是将自己生活里的私密情绪扔到一个所有人都可以浏览的公共空间里，等待可能出现的正确答案送上门来。

现在，事实胜于雄辩。

史蒂夫承认自己在此事上勇气不足，他可能一辈子也无法拥有充足的勇气，让他在复仇者大厦里找到一个亲近的、信任的队友，询问对方“这周末我和娜塔莎约好了让她上我，你知道有什么准备工作是我必须要做的吗”。

他也怀疑这整栋大楼里除了娜塔莎本人，到底还有没有人对此领域的问题有所了解。另一个娜塔莎也许会懂吧，不过史蒂夫能不能拉下脸来问她又是另一回事了。

但网上一定有人了解。史蒂夫盯着自己千挑万选出的某个论坛的发帖页面。而且不需要有任何心理压力，完全不用感到不好意思，要做的全部事情就是在这个输入框里简略地说明事态再按下发送——

“这个周末我和我女朋友约好了让她上我，有什么准备工作是我必须要做的？”

史蒂夫仔细地把这个句子多读了几遍，确认已经将必要条件全部表述，然后把手机放到面前的桌上，非常郑重地用食指而不是大拇指按下了发送键。

在现代社会生活也已多年，刚按下发送键几秒史蒂夫就意识到他漏掉了什么，他飞快地把手机从桌上拿起来，在主楼添加了一个重要条件：我是男的。

好了，这下就没问题了，只需要静静等待热心网友们七嘴八舌的提出建议，然后从中筛选出有效讯息。

第一次刷新。看来这个标题足够吸引人，因为一下子就多了五个回复。不过都不是什么有用的话，有的表示惊叹，有的只是发了一连串表情。

史蒂夫皱起了眉头，如果说现代社会有什么令他始终难以适应的地方，就是这爆炸般的信息量。因为科技的发展，现代人生活的疆域被大大拓宽了，在他曾经生活的那个年代，获取有效信息可不用像今天这样沙里淘金，从无数陌生人肆意输出的情绪和观点中找出真正有用的东西。

他和娜塔莎也谈起过这件事。娜塔莎说，曾经一切都太远，如今一切都太近，以前的人要搞清楚自己是谁很难，现在的人要记住自己是谁很难。

史蒂夫对此事记忆犹新，因为他们就是从那个瞬间开始的。史蒂夫没把原先想好的回答说出口，取而代之的是一句连他自己也弄不清楚从哪里冒出来的酸溜溜的话：“你跟那些和你上床的人也谈这些吗？”

娜塔莎愣了一下，史蒂夫当时以为她是惊讶，据她自己后来所说，那应该叫受宠若惊。

那时候娜塔莎正好是一身史蒂夫最喜欢的装束，黑色的紧身背心，卡其色的工装裤，略长的头发用一根工程铅笔簪在脑后。因为她之前伸手去撩了垂落的一缕碎发，脸颊上还沾着点机油。

史蒂夫喜欢娜塔莎穿着这身衣服泡在工作间里时营造出的氛围，也喜欢这身衣服所勾勒出的上身肌肉线条——他闭着眼睛都能在纸上勾勒出娜塔莎手臂肌肉利落的轮廓。

有些方面，娜塔莎的狡黠是史蒂夫无法比拟的，她顿了一下，一边继续着自己手头的工作，一边用问题回答问题：“你觉得呢？你觉得我是单纯在追寻肉体欢愉，还是说，我其实只是个在找寻真爱的路途中屡屡受挫的可怜人？”

史蒂夫缓缓吐出一口气来平复情绪。

“抱歉。”他上次用这种口气说抱歉是因为娜塔莎在训练室里毫无预警地撩起背心的下摆擦汗，而他没来得及移开视线，“我不是那个意思。”

然而娜塔莎用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，凝视着他，目光灼灼。

“你就是那个意思。”她说，“你在嫉妒。”

走神一会儿之后，史蒂夫觉得是时候第二次刷新页面了。

一大串表情。惊叹。表示恶心并说了一大串自己如何不能接受。又是一大串表情。

接连扫过几屏内容之后，史蒂夫总算盼来了一位懂行的网友。当然，这是他凭直觉判断的，不过美国队长的直觉一向很准。

“兄弟，你是第一次么？你女朋友呢？”

史蒂夫火速给出回复：“我是第一次。她的经验应该十分丰富。”

对方也很快地再度给出了回应：“那我想问题不大，你不用特意准备什么的，交给她就行了，她会帮你适应的。”

史蒂夫还是觉得有些不安：“谢谢。有什么别的建议吗？”

“如果非要说的话，既然你是第一次……”那人回复道，“在正式开始之前一定要可怜兮兮地看着你女朋友，跟她说明天你想坐着吃早饭。”

史蒂夫一时间没明白：“重音放在哪个词上？”

“放在‘坐着’上。”

史蒂夫彻底明白了：“了解。多谢。这样真的有用吗？”

“有没有用全靠你的眼神，我只能帮你到这里了。”

这方面史蒂夫倒是略有经验。

有好几次他刚从游泳池里爬出来，就被娜塔莎拽着坐到池边的躺椅上，然后娜塔莎变魔术似的抽出来一条巨大的浴巾把他裹住，一边揉着他的头发一边嘀咕一些“呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着”之类莫名其妙的句子。

史蒂夫乖乖坐在原地，像一只刚从水里被捞出来的大型犬似的任凭女朋友摆弄。有时候史蒂夫会不耐烦地从史塔克的魔爪中挣脱出来，把水甩她一身，再用无辜的眼神看着她，她就会发出一声很轻又很真诚的叹息：“唉，你太可爱了。”

史蒂夫至今也不知道用可爱来形容他是否恰当或者说适宜，但这话出自娜塔莎之口，便令他颇为受用，于是他几乎是有些洋洋自得地继续坐在那儿，让娜塔莎伸手在他脸上揉来揉去。

在过去的一段时间里，史蒂夫所保留的最后底线是不被娜塔莎摸得哼哼唧唧，而这段历史在两天前正式宣告结束。忙碌的一天之后，史蒂夫带着淋浴后的惬意和疲倦走到床边，发现先他一步上床的娜塔莎再一次以她奇妙的技巧占据了整张床的大部分位置，让他无处容身。

“劳驾。”他咕哝着把自己搭在床的边缘上，然后往内侧蹭了蹭，“给你的小翅膀让个位置。”

“我还是更喜欢蜂蜜罐这个称呼。”

娜塔莎挪开一段让史蒂夫躺下，又飞快地翻身回来，熟练地钻进了他怀里，更加熟练地把手从衣服的下摆处探了进去。

这感觉太奇妙了。一如往常，史蒂夫被摸得很舒服，娜塔莎就好像知道他身上的每一寸皮肤都在渴求些什么，是想要轻柔的抚摸还是带着力道的揉弄。

“舒服吗？”她明知故问。

史蒂夫“唔”了一声作为回答。

显然，美国队长着了史塔克的道，他丝毫没意识到有股热流正在缓缓地汇集，他没被睡意缠住的最后一丝理智全部用来思考：怎么停下了？

工程师的巧手停在了史蒂夫的腰上。他拿不准自己是不是在迷迷糊糊之中说了“Nat,继续，别停”之类的话，但总之结果是那只手又继续往下了。

在屁股被捏了一把之后，汇集的热流一口气往下冲了过去，昏昏欲睡的史蒂夫猛然清醒了过来，意识到自己硬了——且身边躺着的人显然不可能对此一无所察。

史蒂夫想起自己曾向娜塔莎提起：“我看不少地方都有谣传说你喜欢……”

还未等他找到合适的形容，娜塔莎就意有所指地朝他眨了眨眼睛：“噢，那可不是什么谣传。”

娜塔莎可能也想起了这段没有再继续下去的对话，她觉得现在是时候让她可爱的、一礼拜之内被她取了八百个昵称的男朋友拨开种种传闻的迷雾，亲身体会一下真相了。

“这周末？”她问。

“好。”

史蒂夫的回答带着粗喘，因为娜塔莎还留在他裤子里的那只手绕到了前面来。

“现在，容我先帮你应急处理一下。”她说。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫亲眼见证了娜塔莎·史塔克是如何游刃有余地周旋在她的多重身份里。这不是说她一开始就适应得很好，至少“钢铁侠”这一层身份曾经带给她许多困扰和麻烦，但她在几次挫败和彷徨之后飞快地适应了。

娜塔莎总是能像更换不同的战甲一样转变自己的风格来应对不一样的场合，史蒂夫认真地怀疑过电视里穿着礼服发表演讲的和脸上沾着机油泡在车间里的究竟是不是同一个人。

不过他也很快就适应了娜塔莎的多遍，只不过在看见她上一秒刚结束和佩珀之间有关公司运营问题的谈话，

下一秒就在电话里应付“新交的特别黏人的男朋友”时，还是会忍不住感到隐约的惊叹。

在曾经的很长一段时间里，史蒂夫得到的应对是“复仇者的一员钢铁侠”和“慷慨的资助人史塔克小姐”，后来他发现这两者其实是同一个人，于是他又得到了一个综合加强版的新模式。

这代表着他们关系的转变。而当关系迎来第二次转变的时候，史蒂夫有些想象不出这次娜塔莎对待他的方式会有什么变化，毕竟他和娜塔莎以前的那些男朋友可不一样——

“确实不一样吧？”史蒂夫是这么问的。

“你指哪方面？”那时候娜塔莎正处于她的“私人休闲模式”当中，正穿着宽松的家居服窝在沙发上，和自己开发的AI下一种她自己制定规则的军棋，膝盖上还搁了一本书，“我可以确定的是你肯定有个方面和我以前的女朋友们不一样。”

史蒂夫早已习惯了娜塔莎的调侃与说笑，他花了一段时间才弄明白，在谈正事的时候说笑话不代表娜塔莎没在认真对待此事，恰恰相反，这说明她慷慨地把她那天才大脑的注意力分了一部分给你。

“我们是认真的？”

“我对每段感情都是认真的。”娜塔莎笑了起来，不知道是因为她膝盖上的那本书，还是因为AI刚刚走出了一步充满戏剧性的妙棋。

话虽如此，但娜塔莎对史蒂夫的认真仍旧是与众不同的，至少娜塔莎没拿她的“女朋友模式”来敷衍他，他所看见的仍旧是那个多变且善变的娜塔莎·史塔克，真实且鲜活。

史蒂夫喜欢这一点，也在很多时候连带着喜欢娜塔莎按照自己的步调把他拽进新世界的疯狂冒险的感觉。他还没找到机会告诉娜塔莎，毕竟在史蒂夫看来，说“我真的迷恋你的自由不羁”比说“我爱你”要难太多了——也许客观看来也确实如此。

“定在这周末会不会太急了？你还可以好好考虑一下的。”

娜塔莎一边商讨这件事一边继续进行她的“应急处理”，这严重干扰了史蒂夫的正常思维。

太奇怪了。史蒂夫心想。这种事他自己不是没做过，但娜塔莎的手就是让一切都变得不同，可能是心理上的作用，也可能是娜塔莎自称宗师级的技巧在起效，更可能是二者兼而有之，不过……

不过他妈的，这会儿谁想得了那么多。史蒂夫胡乱伸手攥住了床单或者被子或者枕头的一角，混沌的脑海中唯一一件清晰的事情是自己现在一定狼狈得像个处男。

然而他不得不承认的是，此刻的感觉对他来说确实是前所未有的，这不是单纯的快感，而且和史蒂夫对“应急处理”的理解完全不同，就好像是他准备在忙碌的工作中抽空吃个快餐对付一下，结果放在塑料托盘里端上来的是法式全餐的前菜。

如果非要形容的话，那么史蒂夫想说这是一道相当成功地挑起了他胃口的开胃菜，舒适中混杂进了许多酸涩与瘙痒，在娜塔莎的摆弄之下，他渴望的不是直接释放，而是被插入。

按理说他不应该知道这是怎样的感觉，但他的身体告诉他了，就像告诉他“你渴了”、“你饿了”和“你累了”一样，清晰明了地向他传达此时的缺失和需要。

在娜塔莎手中射出来的时候，史蒂夫感到一阵前所未有的疲倦，他甚至都不想起身从近在咫尺的床头柜上抽一张纸，只想继续懒洋洋地靠着，让娜塔莎帮他擦干净。

他连话都不想多说，于是朝娜塔莎稍稍张开嘴，吐出一点舌尖。

娜塔莎一边扑上来吻住他一边动作流畅地把用过的纸巾扔进垃圾桶——扔偏了，那团纸落在地毯上，但显然这会儿谁也抽不开身去捡。

“好奇怪。”史蒂夫轻声感慨，他这会儿还被慵懒环绕着全身，“我从来没这么累过。”

“那大概是因为你从来没这么爽过。那么，现在你真的确定吗？这周末？我真的开始害怕我会吓到老人家了。”

“你吓不到我。”美国队长说这句话说了无数次，但他真没想到自己会有一天用它来虚张声势。

不管怎么说，他接受挑战。

在惴惴不安中，史蒂夫迎来了一个还算平静的周末。有个警报打断了他们本应在卧室床上度过的早餐时光，但附近的餐车老板热情馈赠的热狗和甜甜圈足以抵消全部的不满了。

然后他们两个开始在保龄球馆里互相较劲儿，战况激烈以至于他俩直到电影开场前三分钟才想起来他们提前买了电影票这回事儿，史蒂夫站在保龄球馆门口，目测了一下这里和电影院所在大楼之间的距离。

“可以？”娜塔莎把史蒂夫的背包拉链拉好，抱在怀里。

“完全可以，就算算上买可乐和爆米花的时间，你也一秒钟都不会错过。”史蒂夫充满自信地把她抱起来，“抓稳，要起跑了！”

端着冰可乐舒舒服服靠在情侣座上的时候，娜塔莎感慨：“我觉得长途旅行靠我，短途旅行靠你这个分工合作真的非常完美，要是在和政府打交道以及文书工作上我们也能有这样的完美分工就好了。”

“不行，我们很久以前就说好了的。”史蒂夫张嘴接住娜塔莎丢过来的爆米花——那一般都是一桶之中最完美的一颗，裹了足够多的焦糖，爆开得恰到好处，“复仇者联盟是你主外我主内。”

“我后悔了。我和你说好这个的时候我们要面对的破事还没这么多。”娜塔莎在灯彻底灭掉之前眼疾手快地挑出了又一个“完美爆米花”，“显然，那时候我还太天真，而你比起装在铁壳子里连性别都让人搞不清的奇怪队友，更喜欢总是慷慨解囊的史塔克小姐。”

对此史蒂夫有许多话想说，但是电影已经开场了，而娜塔莎一向对这种每个细节都努力想让观众哭出来的爱情片毫无抵抗力，她已经从史蒂夫的包里拿出抽纸放在大腿上，吸吸鼻子做好痛哭流涕的准备了。

说实在的，电影本身乏善可陈，女主角在最应该贡献演技的时候哭得还没有观众席上的娜塔莎精彩，史蒂夫跟着散场时的人潮一起走进洗手间时随手看了一眼时间，然后猛然想起来今天就是约好了的那个“周末”。

他因此多耽搁了三十秒用来对着镜子里的自己发呆，期间还不小心注意到一对情侣勾肩搭背地一起进了最后一个隔间，然后就没再出来。

这件事应该只有惊悚恐怖和少儿不宜两种选项，史蒂夫很确定一定是后者，所以为了防止自己优秀的听力带来更多尴尬，他迅速走出门，和在检票口附近等他的娜塔莎汇合了。

史蒂夫顺口提起了这件事。真的是顺口，奈何娜塔莎一直就是过度解读界的宗师级人物。

“你也想试试？不过基于公德心考虑，我们最好选个没那么人满为患的地方。”娜塔莎挽过他的胳膊，开始编排计划，“不过，根据我的经验，如果对方是第一次的话，应该把地点安排在过后能安心躺下——能安心趴下的地方。”

又来了。史蒂夫开始回想他和娜塔莎恋爱以来到底听了多少类似的句式，思考的结果是他有了一个新猜测。

“你是不是就故意说这些——不管它们到底是不是真实存在——事情，然后乐滋滋地欣赏我嫉妒的样子？”

“恭喜，我还以为你得在我们的金婚派对上才能意识到这点呢。”

史蒂夫又看了看时间，距离晚上还有几个小时，不过娜塔莎大概会说“这可是二十一世纪，谁规定的做爱非得在天黑以后？”

她说的有一定道理，但如果真的是这种情况，史蒂夫想要提前知道。

“你不要一副‘我今天死也得死个明白’的样子好不好？我向你保证会很愉快的。为了防止你又说我故意刺激你，我就暂且不举例了。”娜塔莎拿出手机，给某人发了一条什么消息，然后抬起头问史蒂夫，“你是希望玫瑰花瓣均匀地洒落在床上还是铺成一个爱心？”

“能都不要吗？”

“不行，必须选一个。”

“那你还是让我死个明白吧，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“你到底都安排了些什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

“唔，挺多东西的吧。就那么回事儿。”娜塔莎含糊其辞。

而史蒂夫最怕的就是娜塔莎含糊其辞。

如果他在娜塔莎的实验室里发现了什么新玩意儿，只要他伸手指着那东西问“那是什么”，他马上就能得到非常详尽的解释——虽然里面掺杂着大量的自吹自擂和大量超出他理解范围以外的词句，但娜塔莎提供了解释这个事实是毋庸置疑的，作为一个能把发布会开得像演唱会的高调人士，她绝不会放过这种机会。

史蒂夫早已发现，娜塔莎看上去古怪又难以捉摸，其实是个像小孩子一样好懂的人。她的多变背后有一套她自己的逻辑和原则，要是你不理解这一点，大概在和她相处的前四十八个小时里就会落荒而逃。

凭借敏锐的战略眼光，史蒂夫已熟谙这套逻辑和原则，要是他如此发问了却没有得到娜塔莎明确的回答，他脑海中会立刻警钟长鸣：这里面有问题。

“这里面有问题”分为很多种情况，比较常见的是娜塔莎又有了什么惊天动地的让世界更美好的大计划，令人庆幸的是这些大计划一般都会胎死腹中或者折戟沉沙。比较不常见的情况就太多姿多彩了，只不过它们都会有一个共通的中心思想：“这事儿可不能让队长知道。”

结合此类现状，史蒂夫此刻因娜塔莎的含糊其辞而打起十二分的警惕是完全合理的举措，这种警惕体现到肢体语言上就是他略微缩起了身体，并和娜塔莎稍微拉开了一段距离，远远看过去像是个害怕自己被非礼的纯情少年。

“不错。”娜塔莎评价道，“你要是再双手捂胸对我怒目而视就更像那么回事儿了。”

“娜塔莎。”史蒂夫板起脸，尽量拿出美国队长的威严来，然而这一招今天并不像往常那样管用，“这一点也不有趣。”

这一招非但没有奏效，还让娜塔莎露出了一种从未在他面前露出过的表情，就好像是在看一个小孩子正在拒绝绝世美味似的。而且她显然还非常期待这个孩子在尝到了此种美味之后又会是什么反应。

“我还以为你会准备一间总统套房。”这是史蒂夫走进酒店房间的大门之后所说的第一句话。

娜塔莎之前确实是在虚张声势，因为史蒂夫并没有在床上看到均匀散开或者铺成一个爱心形状的玫瑰花瓣。

“那有点太大了，这样的就刚刚好。”

史蒂夫一言不发地走进房间里，先把外套脱下来搭在了椅背上。说实话，房间内的景象和他之前所想象的不同，完全没有扑面而来的淫糜气息或者是可能真的会“吓到老人家”的东西，恰恰相反，这个房间被布置成了格外舒适的样子，连暖黄的灯光都足够亮堂。

“为什么要大费周章跑到酒店里来？”史蒂夫有些僵硬地在他放外套的椅子上落座，看着娜塔莎从衣柜里拿出浴袍打算去洗澡——谢天谢地她好像没有要邀请史蒂夫一起的意思，“虽然你对它所做的一系列准备工作没有我想象中的那么可怕，但我还是觉得有点不自在。”

“你不是已经把目的给说出来了吗？”娜塔莎在走进浴室之前停下脚步对他说，“就算是你，在不熟悉的地方也会更紧张。”

“然后？”

“然后就会更美味呀。”话音刚落她就立刻关上了浴室的门，不给史蒂夫再继续这个话题的机会。

史蒂夫太了解她了，如果这会儿他叫住娜塔莎让她把话说清楚，得到的回答一定会是一个促狭的笑容加上一句“想和我一起洗就直说呀，我是不会拒绝你的”。

娜塔莎并没有洗太久，她很快就穿着浴袍出来，靠在并没有铺玫瑰花瓣的大床上，拉过枕头抱着看起了电视，选的甚至还是一个相当无聊的节目。她把电视的音量调低了一些，然后转过头催促史蒂夫：“该你了。”

对于现在的史蒂夫来说，淋浴成了一件很麻烦的事情，没有比充斥水流声的狭窄空间更适合胡思乱想的地方了，史蒂夫劝说自己尽量放空头脑，不要表现得像一个怀春的纯情少年，但是这浴室的隔音效果不太好，他总能隐约听见外面传来娜塔莎的笑声——那无聊节目到底哪里好笑了？他爱她，不过并不代表他能理解她在娱乐节目方面的品位。

洗完澡之后史蒂夫遇到了第二个难题。

他不喜欢吹风机。凭借那种让人烦躁的轰鸣声和吹起来十分不舒服的奇怪热风，吹风机可以毫无悬念地名列“史蒂夫·罗杰斯最不喜欢的电子产品”榜单的第一名，他洗完澡之后一般只用毛巾擦擦头发，然后等待它们自然风干，在和娜塔莎恋爱之后——好吧，其实是在和娜塔莎开始了若即若离的暧昧之后，娜塔莎执意要承包帮美国队长擦头发这项业务，并且完成得非常出色。

史蒂夫不太能确定今晚是不是特殊情况，他是不是该擦好了再出去，或者忍耐一下，用一下吹风机？

就在史蒂夫为此而犹豫的时候，门外传来了娜塔莎的声音：“史蒂夫？亲爱的？你是准备顺便把毛也刮一下再出来吗？”

史蒂夫抢在她把话说完之前用力推开门，故意发出很大的声响。他转身面向床的方向，娜塔莎已经关掉了电视，抱着枕头靠在床上看着他：“轻一点，虽然我不在意赔一扇门的钱，但向酒店解释我们是怎么把它给弄坏的实在太难了。”

好在娜塔莎并没有多提头发的事情，她和平常一样自然地把一条大毛巾盖在史蒂夫头上，开始她的私人特别业务。

“呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着。”她又开始嘀嘀咕咕了，“大狗狗乖……”

也许娜塔莎说得对，在不熟悉又被布置得如此暧昧的地方，就算是镇定自若处变不惊的美国队长也会不由自主地感到紧张，后果就是史蒂夫在娜塔莎的撩拨之下乱了阵脚，在娜塔莎说“大狗狗乖”的时候，他回过头，语带不满地“汪”了一声。

娜塔莎无声地比出“哇”的口型：“我要是个男的，现在就硬给你看。”

“很高兴你不是。”史蒂夫虚弱地说。他对自己这伤敌八百自损一千的昏招感到相当不满。

“不管是不是今晚你都跑不掉了。”娜塔莎把用过的毛巾扔到一边，拍了拍床单，“上来。”

她扯开史蒂夫浴袍的腰带，一只手从他腰侧蜿蜒向上，捏了几把饱满又柔软的胸肌之后，恋恋不舍地退开一点，又飞快地扑上去，捏住了乳头。

史蒂夫开始后悔自己问了个很没营养的宽泛问题，他就应该在补充的时候把自己的疑问全部给写上去，例如：

男性的乳头有敏感度可言吗？被玩弄的时候会很爽吗？

现在他只能从娜塔莎在他身上的实践当中获得这个问题的答案了。

娜塔莎没问，不过史蒂夫主动说：“没什么感觉。”

他倒真的没有要挑衅的意思，只是诚实地说出了目前的感想——多沟通有助于性生活和谐嘛，想必这一点无论在什么时代都是不会变的。

“还没进入正题呢。”

娜塔莎把自己的浴袍也扯下来了一些，然后抱了上去，把自己的胸部贴在了史蒂夫胸前，慢慢地磨蹭着。乳头和胸口的柔软碰擦在一起，互相挤压着，房间里的气氛终于变得淫糜到不容忽视了，然后，就在这种变化了的氛围当中，史蒂夫的乳头率先挺立了起来。

娜塔莎窃笑着低下头，把其中一颗含在嘴里用舌尖挑逗着。

这一次史蒂夫不得不集中精神才没有呻吟出声，感觉与刚才已然完全不同，而且娜塔莎的手还开始在他身上周游，就在他终于认不出发出第一声舒爽的喟叹时，一直避开重点部位的肉捏住了臀肉。

“放松，放松。”娜塔莎让瞬间变得浑身紧绷的史蒂夫在床上躺下，然后拿来了床头柜上的一个塑料圆盒，当盖子被旋开时，史蒂夫嗅到了淡淡的青草香味。

他真的在放松，证据就是他乖乖地在娜塔莎的摆弄之下侧过身体，方便她把那种透明软膏抹在他的穴口。

期间史蒂夫被那种自己看不见的、无法掌控的、冰凉的奇妙感觉搅得心烦意乱，都没注意到自己把手搭在了娜塔莎的肩膀上，表现得尤其像一个纯情少年——等他发现的时候已经来不及了，娜塔莎一定已经注意到并记在心里留待以后嘲笑他了。

事实上史蒂夫甚至怀疑这房间里有娜塔莎安排好的摄像头。

过程比想象中漫长。也可能是史蒂夫内心深处已经迫不及待了，他觉得这种等待是焦灼的。

就在他真的在这漫长的浅浅触摸中彻底放松下来之后，娜塔莎毫无预兆地进入到了下一步，手指带着一部分青草香味的润滑软膏探入了穴口，然后就像史蒂夫几秒钟前还在隐隐期待的那样，娜塔莎加快了节奏深入扩张，手指很快从一根加到了两根、三根。

实话实说，就和刚才被玩弄乳头时一样，史蒂夫截止目前为止还没觉得爽，身体从内部被搅动带来的是隐约的疼痛和不安，不过和刚才不同的是，他已经开始期待了。

“感觉如何？”娜塔莎稍作停顿，问他。

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，把头搁在娜塔莎颈侧，轻声说：“汪。”


	4. Chapter 4

这声“汪”给娜塔莎带来的震撼比想象中的还要大，她愣了好一会儿才继续着扩张的动作，同时对史蒂夫说：“天，就为了刚刚的那几秒钟，也不枉我为今晚准备了这么多东西。”

这时候提这个可能有点不合时宜，不过史蒂夫要的就是不合时宜，他觉得这是今晚他唯一能够对娜塔莎做出反击的机会：“我想知道其他人得到的也是这种级别的‘准备’吗？还是说我将欣慰地得知他们拿到的东西要比我少点？”

娜塔莎的反应是伸手揉他，而且是用力揉他：“乖，这种时候就别提这个乱七八糟的了，我给你看个好东西。”

她解开浴袍扔在一边，自豪地偏过身体，向史蒂夫展示那个紧贴在她腰侧的东西。

那是一片薄薄的金属，和娜塔莎的皮肤融为一体似的，远看可能会以为是某种精巧的纹身。

史蒂夫的直觉告诉他这就是之前让娜塔莎含糊其辞的真正根源所在，只不过这一次娜塔莎的含糊其辞不是为了掩盖什么危险或者有争议的计划，真的就只是为了给他一个惊喜，并且在确保“惊大于喜”。

史蒂夫觉得在眼下这个场景里，并不需要多么充沛的想象力，只要对娜塔莎·史塔克其人与其作风稍有了解，就能马上猜到这东西的具体用途。

史蒂夫相信自己没有猜错。

“等等，等等。”史蒂夫也不知道这句话是喃喃自语的成分更多一些，还是认真向娜塔莎提问的成分更多一些，如果真要说起来的话，这可能是在表达某种惊叹，“你别告诉我这是……”

“很遗憾我可能不得不告诉你，它就是你想的那样。”

娜塔莎在腰侧的金属片上按了一下，史蒂夫的假想随着这个动作变成了现实，就像战甲的展开一样，纳米材料环绕上娜塔莎的腰和小腹，最后在恰当的位置凝聚成一个恰当的形状。

穿戴式假阴茎。不愧是史塔克出品，除了颜色之外都相当拟真，甚至有弧度和青筋。

史蒂夫咽了一口口水。

已经在现代社会浸淫了有些时日的史蒂夫猜到了今晚的节目单中必然会有这么一项，他甚至做好了娜塔莎会掏出核动力情趣用品的心理准备，但他真的没想到这玩意儿会是纳米材料的。

纳米材料的！

史蒂夫在心里呐喊着重复了一遍这个词，他怀疑他今后再听到这个词时所产生的第一联想就是此刻他眼前的这一幕，像是往刚制成的拿手菜上浇酱汁似的，娜塔莎以绝对带有主观表演意愿的动作将润滑液倒在那根与她浑然一体的纳米阴茎上，细细地抹开。

“队长。”她以命令式的语气说，“翻身，趴好。”

史蒂夫翻身的时候娜塔莎又眼疾手快地捞过一个枕头垫在他肚子底下，有了这个枕头制造出的空间，史蒂夫不知不觉间已经硬起来的阴茎就不会在床上压得难受了。

这个时候他确实不该想这么多，但娜塔莎的这份细致来自于经验，而她在这方面的经验无疑是用一个个前男友和前女友堆砌出来的。史蒂夫觉得自己作为现任男友享有用这些往事来借题发挥吃醋撒娇的权利，这些权利神圣不可侵犯——如果有人对此有异议的话，让他自己去找美国队长发表意见。

“这玩意儿应该没在别人身上用过吧？我想你是换一任情人就做个新的？”

娜塔莎险些就乱了阵脚，好在她和队长相处这么久，耳濡目染也该成了半个战术专家，她采用了以不变应万变的策略：“宝贝，如果你再多说一句煞风景的话，我保证我会把你干得下不来床。”

“哦？有本事你就试试看？”

娜塔莎哼了一声：“虽然你看不见，不过这东西里面也有个微型反应堆，猜猜它能提供多少动力在最简单的活塞运动上？”

史蒂夫不说话了。他意识到他这会儿正趴在床上，屁股因为肚子底下那个枕头而自然地稍稍翘起，向娜塔莎暴露出他彻底被扩张和润滑好的后穴，他现在所说的每一个词都有可能被娜塔莎视作挑衅以及邀请。

而史蒂夫明天还想坐着吃早饭——他真的后悔没向那位热心网友请教更多事情了，不过料想对方的女朋友也不会像娜塔莎这样花样百出。至少不会有纳米阴茎这一出。

金属制品抵上穴口的感觉并没有想象中的糟糕，它带着温度，并不冰冷，史蒂夫松了一口气，他就知道娜塔莎在把这玩意儿用到他身上之前一定做足了优化。

然而纳米阴茎在坚硬方面完全保留了金属的特质，即使有足够的扩张和润滑，第一次进入的过程也总是艰涩的。

“我不太懂……”史蒂夫呻吟着提出了第二个有些不合时宜的问题，这回他是真的感到疑惑并觉得这个疑惑应该得到解决，“它是纳米的……既然你可以随意控制它的形状，为什么不干脆把它弄细一点，插进来，然后再调整到合适的大小？我觉得那会容易很多。”

“那你就会错过一种非常美妙的体验了。”

稍稍适应了那种疼痛感之后，史蒂夫明白了娜塔莎所说的美妙体验是什么了。

坚硬的龟头正以它被主人所塑造的形状开拓史蒂夫的身体，前进的力道和速度都被控制得恰到好处，同时引起快感和期待，史蒂夫屡次把手伸向下身又每次都收了回来。

不，不，趴好别动，后面还有更爽的。心里有个声音告诉他。

像是理智的线被人用一把钝刀细致地磨着，将断未断，然后就在他身体的最后防线被突破，后穴彻底吃下了那根非人的性器时，理智之线彻底断裂了。

取代理性接管了身体的是飘飘然和恍惚……以及渴求。

是的，以及渴求，就好像身体内部的某个秘密开关被打开了似的，到刚才为止都觉得游刃有余的史蒂夫现在感觉自己正处于陌生的浪潮侵袭之中。

“Nat……”他知道他现在该向谁求助，“快点……”

拥抱、抚摸、亲吻、抽插，都是正确的选择，总之，史蒂夫正渴求着爱人的抚慰。

不过娜塔莎知道他内心深处最想要的是什么，她选择了所有正确答案中最激烈的那个。

娜塔莎整个身体的重量都压了上来，对于超级士兵来说这点重量根本不算什么，但当娜塔莎正毫不留情地把他的后穴操开时，他所体验到的世界是与往常不同的。

始终紧贴床面的姿势有些别扭，史蒂夫想要稍稍用胳膊支起身体，娜塔莎却提前察觉到了他的意图。

“趴好别动。”她伏低身体，用牙齿在他颈后轻咬着。史蒂夫第一次从她的话语中听出某种令人无法拒绝的成分——他没想到会是在这个场合。

和她威严如雄狮的父亲截然不同，娜塔莎似乎没有继承到霍华德身上某些暴君般令人敬畏却又向往的特质，和许多人幻想中的恰恰相反，她天性细腻且敏感，深爱周遭的一切，即使是现在，当她想要表现得更加友好且易于相处，她也能够熟练地收敛起锋芒毕露的那一面。

你以为她是凌厉的猎手，却发现她驯顺如小猫，然而在你因此放松了警惕的时候，她又露出了掠食者的尖牙与利爪，提醒你她本性中所潜藏的部分。

高傲的女王独断专行，有些东西只能由她创造，只能由她给予。

史蒂夫感受着身体陷在枕头和被子的柔软里，他怀疑它们的柔软程度也经过事先设计——或者说他怀疑今晚的每一个细节都在娜塔莎的掌控之中，无数诱惑带着淡淡的香甜交织在一起，最终变成了他无法拒绝的珍馐。

如同在水中。

如同在不会下沉的水中，身体各处的感官因为被水流包裹而变得迟钝，只有被压制住狠狠操弄的感觉鲜明到盖过了其他的所有。

纳米阴茎的前端准确抵上前列腺的时候，史蒂夫模糊的、淹没在枕头里的粗喘转变成了别的东西，他追随着快感扬起脖颈，几乎有些不知所措地呻吟着。

他用力揪紧床单——或者是枕头，他已经没空去分辨了——在颤抖之中呜咽着，最脆弱也最能勾起快感的部位正在被玩弄，包裹着史蒂夫的水流变成了漩涡，他在其中浮沉挣扎时完全弄不清自己现在想要的是什么。陌生的快感来势汹汹到了让他恐惧的程度，他下意识地想要喊停，可是这会儿他断了线的理智不足以支撑他喊停，反倒是欲望正劝说他继续随波逐流，因为之后还会有更猛烈的浪潮。

史蒂夫知道自己哭了，不过他不确定自己有没有哭着喊娜塔莎的名字，也许有，因为娜塔莎的动作忽然变得更加猛烈。

“史蒂夫。”她像弹奏钢琴一样用指尖轻触着史蒂夫的背，又引起一阵颤抖，“提醒你一下，这东西可没有什么不应期。”


	5. Chapter 5

过渡章，有关本章中的“更多款式更多型号”请期待下次更新（）

不写内战不舒服斯基又上线了

\------------------

第5章

早上睁开眼睛的时候，史蒂夫感到一阵疲倦——不是在消磨人的那种，而是好的那种，就好像是痛痛快快地揍过人，甩开紧绷的制服，躺倒在曾经是娜塔莎专属的按摩浴缸里之后所涌上来的疲倦。让人只想舒舒服服地往后靠着，捏捏浮在水面上的橡皮鸭子和军舰模型。

不过现在史蒂夫眼前没有橡皮鸭子也没有军舰模型，只有酒店床上的被子，以及一枝被横放在被子上的去刺玫瑰。

史蒂夫挪开那支玫瑰，慢慢起身，嘴里咕哝着：“我想我知道凶手是谁了。”

凶手此刻正坐在拉了一半窗帘的落地窗边，就着斜射入窗的清晨阳光，一边吃着早餐一边处理工作和浏览新闻。史蒂夫记得娜塔莎说过在这样的场景下吃早餐一直是她的童年梦想，但后来她发现电子产品在这样的场合下会反光，严重影响使用体验，让这个本该完美的场景有了瑕疵。

“发现纸制品的优越性了？”听到这话的史蒂夫抖了抖手中的报纸。

“发现了。”娜塔莎淡然地把一台平板电脑放到他面前，“所以我痛定思痛，研发出了全世界最棒的抗反射涂层。”

她眼中没什么美梦不可以成真。

“时代的进步就像上台阶，总有一只脚会先迈出去，这时候你会觉得难受，会觉得身体正失去平衡好像要跌下去似的……这样去想，是不是每个人都能理解，此刻正确的举措不是退回去，而是把没能跟上的另一只脚跟着踏上？当问题发生的时候，错误的不会是试图前进一事本身。”

这些话和含义类似的话，常出现在娜塔莎在各个场合所发表的各类演讲中，也常常被她在私底下提起，但史蒂夫要说，比起穿着正装在聚光灯下谈论她是如何构筑更好的世界的史塔克小姐，他更喜欢那个穿着板鞋和宽松的运动服工装裤，一边走来走去地同时做七八件事情，一边还神情认真与他讨论未来的娜塔莎。

有时候讨论会变成争论，然后他们在争论演变成争吵之前及时停住，各自冷静，各自提醒自己他们并不是非得和对方完全立场一致。

史蒂夫记得有一次他们保持了好一会儿这样的沉默，直到娜塔莎走过来靠在他旁边，和他一起看着落地窗外的星空。

“你希望它是什么样子的？”娜塔莎问他，“那个我们要一起去往的未来，你希望它是什么样子？”

问完之后她就开始吹断断续续的口哨，听不出是什么曲子，也可能本就不是什么曲子。

这是一个瞬间，一个让史蒂夫觉得爱她爱到无可奈何、非她不可的瞬间，无数个这样的瞬间聚在一起，编织成如今的生活。

所以史蒂夫侧过头吻了她，对她说：“你的口哨真的吹得很烂。”

史蒂夫从松软的床垫上爬起来，尝试着活动了一下身体，很好，他没有感觉到什么明显的不适，至少待会儿他还可以坐着吃早餐。

“想吃点什么？”娜塔莎问他。

“用你那台屏幕不反光的电脑查查附近有没有麦当劳吧。”史蒂夫这才发现这个酒店房间里竟然没有任何表示时间的东西，“这儿为什么没个钟？从太阳来看现在应该还没过麦当劳的早餐时间吧。”

“还早着呢。不让你随时能看到时间是让你能更好地、全身心地享受美妙的夜晚。”娜塔莎放下吃到一半的面包，准备把剩下的胃口留给麦当劳，“初夜第二天早上带你去吃麦当劳早餐，搞得好像我虐待你一样。”

“这种虐待我热烈欢迎。”史蒂夫利索地跳下床套上裤子，“你在这件事上的原定计划是什么？”

“我在这件事上没有原定计划，因为我以为你会一觉睡到中午。”娜塔莎承认道。

史蒂夫觉得自己从昨天到现在，终于找到了一些扬眉吐气的感觉。

“看来我在这方面的适应力和恢复力还是超出想象的，嗯？”

娜塔莎失算了，毕竟不是天底下的每个男朋友都是美国队长。当然，也不是每个女朋友都能从裤裆里掏出个比你还大的玩意儿出来让你欲仙欲死。

穿好裤子之后，史蒂夫忽然意识到此刻娜塔莎的沉默并不意味着示弱或者认输，恰恰相反，她又开始散发出那种看不谙世事的小孩子的同情来了。

“嘿，Nat.”史蒂夫深吸一口气，咽了口口水，“你那里还有更多款式和型号等着我尝试呢，是吧？”

娜塔莎露出一个颇为欣慰的笑容，用力地点了点头。

在麦当劳的餐桌边上，史蒂夫压低了声音问娜塔莎：“能举个例子吗？什么样的款式和型号？你该不会还像给战甲编号一样给它们编号吧？”

娜塔莎早就预料到有这么一问，她拿出手机给史蒂夫看了几张照片。

史蒂夫的观后感是咬牙切齿：“你虐待我。”

“你昨天晚上在床上可不是这么说的。”她得意地咬了一口汉堡，眯起眼睛，“给它们编号真是个好主意，我之前怎么没想到？”

在饭桌上聊一些容易引发冲突的事是他们之间的传统，这个主意是娜塔莎想出来的，因为：“要是我们在车间或者其他什么地方吵起来了，可使用的武器就变成了桌椅板凳锤子扳手甚至还有盾牌和战甲，但吃饭的时候吵起来就很安全很多，最坏的情况应该也就是我忍不住朝你脸上扔了一块牛排。”

“或者我把酱汁倒在了你的新裙子上。”

“哇，你真狠毒。”

他们现在所说的是最近时常提起的一件事，对超级英雄或者说蒙面义警们的立法管控。双方都觉得此事已犹如达摩克利斯之剑，必须早做对策。

“你觉得政客可信吗？我相信你我都能列举出一大堆证明他们为什么不可信的事情来，而且都是亲身经历。”史蒂夫拿起一块薯饼摞到了早餐汉堡上。

“政客当然不可信，但他们好歹要保全脸面，好歹有东西制约着他们，他们之间也相互制约。”娜塔莎眼疾手快地抢走了最后一块薯饼，咬了一小口，“某种程度上来说，他们确实比一大堆毫无约束、做事全凭个人准则的超能力者要可靠那么一些。我得反过来问你一句，亲爱的，你觉得人类可信吗？道德可以成就上限，但法律才能守住底线，这一天总要到来，我们为什么不去推动它并把控方向？”

“又是你的那套‘往上走’的理论，嗯？”史蒂夫心有不甘地看着她手里的那块薯饼，“进步是正确的，但改变可不一定意味着进步，你觉得我们在这件事里会有多少话语权可言？你就不怕真的从台阶上跌下来吗？”

娜塔莎默不作声地解决完了那块薯饼，拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后环抱着双手，可说是自豪地宣布：“这就是我啊，史蒂夫，你不是第一天认识我。宁可万丈深渊，不要裹足不前。”

史蒂夫想说是的，我不是第一天认识你，但其实我认识你的第一天就知道你是个什么样的家伙了，隔着钢铁侠的那层铁皮我也知道你的危险程度和迷人程度成正比。

“而且，如果我跌下来了，你会在下面接住我。你会吗？”

史蒂夫不语，只是看着她，他觉得这个问题的答案两人心照不宣。

娜塔莎火却冒上来了：“靠，你居然犹豫这么久，你是不是不爱我了？”

史蒂夫火也冒上来了：“靠，你能不能不要一点事情就上升到我不爱你了，上次去吃寿司，我就不小心把你的鲑鱼卵给吃了你也说我不爱你了！”


End file.
